The Past Haunts
by meteordehyde
Summary: Tsuchiura Ryotaro and Hino Kahoko met at a graduation ball in Seiso University years after they graduated from highschool. Memories surged within the young man which revived his old feelings towards his former best friend. What would happen once


**The Past Haunts**

By: Takeda Shinju

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda. And I used the surnames coz it's Japanese.

: I'm just an avid fan… : [^o^]o AJA!

Summary: Tsuchiura Ryotaro and Hino Kahoko met at a graduation ball in Seiso University years after they graduated from highschool. Memories surged within the young man which revived his old feelings towards his former best friend. What would happen once Tsuchiura knows how Hino feels for him after all those year?

_The present…_

_This girl…this girl coming near me…she's so familiar… like a ghost that haunts…why am I feeling this way? Ryotaro, answer! Quick!---_

***

_The past…_

_Tshuciura: Daijobou?_

_Hino: Hai!_

_Tsuchiura: Just caught you there in a nick of time. You'd fall if I didn't catch you…_

Tsuchiura happened to pass by the corridor just outside his class. Unknowingly, he passed by Hino when she was about to fall from a flight of stairs. When he heard her scream, he went to her rescue: the first savior of our protagonist.

Hino Kahoko had been asked by her class adviser to bring some class materials to the music department when the incident happened. And luckily for her, Tsuchiura was there to help her bring them.

_Tsukimori: Move aside. You're in my way. _

_Hino: Anno…we were asked by our adviser to bring these here…_

_Tsuchiura: Do you mind if you bring these inside your classroom?_

_Tsukimori: Bring those in yourself…!_

_Tsuchiura [to himself]: Braggart!_

***

Hino sat in her desk after lunch time. Mio and Nao were off to the john to do their personal things. The redhead heaved a deep sigh. She hadn't had much progress yet with her practice… and it's almost time for the last concours. Tsuchiura-kun had gotten better with his piano-playing. Shimizu-kun's still in ecstasy even while he's practicing. Fuyuumi-chan's been very much comfortable now practicing her piece. Hihara-sempai managed to bring back his usual self through his trumpet. And Tsukimori-kun…how she wished she were like him in skill. And how she envy him! He's so cold, but she doesn't mind.

"_Hino, follow my lead…"_

"_Hino, you're too fast….no, you're half-note higher…stop! Stop!_"

As long as she can get the skill she needed, she need not worry about Tsukimori-kun's distant personality. She need not think of Yunoki-sempai now. He'd be off to England to pursue his studies there…and forget music altogether. Sigh…he's one big contender in the concours too. But she felt safe without him, though. His eerie touch, his hentai manner of talking to her and calling her intimately "Kahoko" instead of just Hino-chan or Hino…he really gets in her nerves…plus calling her annoying… please… the angel everyone adores is the devil that seduces her.

Hino's reverie was cut short when the teacher went in the room for the afternoon class. That'll get you back down to earth, girl.

***

Yunoki was reading a book about the history of the Jutes when Tsuchiura arrived. He was looking for Hihara because he needed to talk to him about something regarding the concours.

"Oy, Yunoki-sempai, what a surprise for you to be here reading and not practicing!"

The violet-haired bishonen smiled mysteriously. He squinted his eyes like he was mocking his audience or even Hino herself. Tsuchiura noticed the mien and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked Yunoki.

Yunoki laughed heartily, mockingly. "Silly boy, don't have I the right to also excel where you gen-ed students excel too?...and don't have I right over Hino?"

These cajoles caught Tsuchiura by surprise. This wasn't the Yunoki-sama everyone loved in school. The violet-haired devil had lifted off his veil of hypocrisy after all. And what about Hino, anyway?

"Nani?"

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't be so defensive, Tsuchuira-kun. Everyone knows of your relationship with Hino..."

"We're just friends…

"I just said not to be too defensive, hm? Really? Is she really just a friend…or more than that?" Yunoki's eyes were now teasing Tsuchiura. His grin was malicious, as if he was implying something.

"Remember, silly boy, that we're rivals, not only in this concours, but also rivals to Hino's heart. Hihara likes her a lot, obviously. And I like her too. She just makes my boring day annoyingly colorful, exciting and erotic [laughs mockingly, to which Tsuchiura grits his teeth in contempt]. Cutie-boy Shimizu-kun just admires her music, though. Hm, there's Tsukimori-kun too," he added in a singsong voice. "Silent waters run deep. So if I we're you, I wouldn't trust him altogether when it concerns Hino. He might not say it, but I can feel that he likes her too…with regard to you, I know in your gazes with Hino that you also felt something for her…" Yunoki added, standing up.

"Oy, oy, how can you tell?"

"I'm also a guy, remember? I can see that a guy's stare is one of contempt, admiration…or lust. Ja!"

And Yunoki still chuckled even while walking away from Tsuchiura. He had such a fun time teasing his junior regarding his love life. Oh, what a pity for Hino. She's taken the guys' hearts into her net without her knowing it.

"_Baka _Yunoki-sempai," Tsuchiura muttered to himself.

***

_[episode after The Summer Encore]_

One Saturday afternoon, Hino strolled the street from the convenience store near her place. Okasan lay sick in bed and could not do the family marketing. So Hino volunteered to do it. After all, it's summer, it's a Saturday, she's on a day off from work, and she doesn't have violin lessons.

"Oy, Hino!" A masculine but familiar voice called her.

"Konichiwa, Tsuchiura-kun. It's been a while since we last saw each other…what's with the shopping bag?" Hino nodded her head to the baggage in Tsuchiura's arms.

"I was just shopping something for dinner. Otosan just came home from Kyoto doing some business there, and Okasan thought of cooking something special. I thought it might be a good idea if I cook dinner myself for tonight." He proudly said.

"_Sugoi_! What a good son you are, Tsuchiura-kun! Why, I haven't even tasted your cooking yet! I bet you're a good cook...and your girlfriend will really be lucky to have you as boyfriend! " Hino chuckled. Tsuchiura smiled. He could feel himself blush from Hino's remark. She never fails to weaken his knees like Jell-O. She doesn't even try…she's just…natural…and he liked it.

"Eh? Shopping too?" He soon noticed her baggages.

"Ah! {_informal way of saying yes or hai}"_

"Mind if I help you carry those?" Tsuchiura offered, smiling. This time, it was Hino who blushed. She could never get her eyes of the smile. Tsuchi-kun's eyes are sharp but mild, and his smile is always sweet. She never noticed it before, but she found him gorgeous. It never crossed her mind till now that in the concours, apart from Fuyuumi-chan, Hino's been surrounded by a bevy of beautiful guys…bishonen…_{Ay, what a reverse male harem anime can do}, _and she's the envy of every girl in school. There's Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai {Yunoki-sama to his bunch of bodyguards}, Shimizu-kun{childlike expressions, though}, the ever-distant Tsukomori-kun…and her close guy friend, Tsuchiura-kun. Even Ousaki-sempai, though just a temporary mentor, and Kaji Aoi, the transfer student, add up the list.

"_What's this? Why is my heart beating faster? Kahoko, answer!"_

"_She's getting lovelier everyday…Hino, no…Kaho…"_

Both of them stood speechless for a matter of seconds, then Hino smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Tsuchiura blinked his eyes at this beautiful sight. The smile gave tingles to his spine. He got the heavier bag from her and walked with her to her house.

***

_The present…_

"Ko..konbanwa…Hino…"

"Konbanwa, Tsuchiura-kun…"

Both fell silent, both there faces flushed with embarrassment. Then Tsuchiura smiled at her, his breathing subsued, like he was trying to fight back tears.

"It's been years since we last saw each other, huh." His voice was low and barely audible, but she can hear it.

Hino tucked a piece of stray hair to her ear. "Ye..yeah..it's been a while…"

"_Ogenki desu ka?"_ How are you?

"_Genki desu, arigatoo gozaimasu…" _I'm fine, thank you very much.

The evening ball hasn't started yet, but Tsuchiura was already perspiring. But why?

The other teachers were all hyped up and went up and about talking to each other about this event when they themselves where still in college. For Tsuchiura was now a teacher at Seiso University, teaching music, soccer and algebra. He's also a piano teacher during the summer time.

Hino was already the concertmistress of the Japanese Philharmonic Orchestra. Tshuchiura realized that when he saw a performance at the Emperor's Palace on White Day last year, though he never went down the stage afterwards to congratulate her. The very girl who started the concours as an amateur and only given a magic violin by Lili was already a prodigy. But the fact that gave him a heartbreak even after they graduated from highschool is that a few days before graduation, Tsukomori had revealed to Hino his feelings for her. They were in one of the practice rooms when he confessed. Tsuchiura happened to pass by there, looking for Hihara when he heard the heart-wrenching revelation. Hino was silent for a few minutes, not answering his confession. But when Tsukimori leaned down to give her a kiss, Tsuchiura was surprised that Hino didn't budge. Instead, she kissed him back and lingered still on that kiss. When it ended, Hino's face was flushed, as well as Tskumimori's.

"_Doshite…why did you kiss me back?..."_

"_I love you too, Tsukimori-kun…"_

Tsuchiura felt as though his heart was broken into a million pieces. The only reason for his return to playing the piano, the girl he helped almost in any way and defended when Tsukimori insulted her, the girl who managed to show him the beauty of simplicity, naiveté, and persistence, had chosen his rival over him. Sure, there were a number of rivals in the concours, except Shimuzu-kun who only admired Hino because she taught him to find the missing music piece he had been looking for so long. Hihara openly admitted that he had a crush on Hino. Yunoki-sempai had once told Hino to pretend that they were engaged to ward off a pestering fiancée candidate, but still managed to find time alone with Hino pouring over her his cheesy line "you are the best time-killer". Later, there was Kaji who managed to show his love for Hino in so many cheesy ways that Hino would gag or feel ill. And Tsukimori…Tsuchiura never thought that this cold creature also has Hino's attention. Hamai Misa, the cold man's mom, guessed that Hino opened up her son's heart to the notion that music should be enjoyed. Tsuchiura himself contended for her heart, but in all secrecy. He managed to be the guy friend in gen-ed department close to Hino. He'd tell her that if she had any problems, she must tell him like any gen-ed stud tells there comrades. He'd treat her as a friend, but his actions, his stares, even the lines he says meant more than that.

_The past…_

"Hino, can you spare a little of your time…can you come with me today? After school?"

"Why, sure, Tsuchiura-kun, anytime. Is…something bothering you?" She cocked her head to her sided and knit her eyebrows. The golden orbs never failed to get themselves off those sad green eyes.

"_iie…_ I guess I'll have to see you later…"

When classes dismissed, Tsuchiura stood outside Section 2-2, waiting for Hino to get out of her room. When the girl bid her friends goodbye, she went straight to Tsuchiura and smiled up at him. Somehow, he managed to give a weak smile, thus making Hino wonder why."

"_Daijobou, _Tsuchiura-kun_?"_ Hino asked, holding his hand. He seemed not to respond by squeezing it back. He told her to follow with him to the back of the school garden. And so, obedient that she is to his every whim, she followed him.

Kanazawa-sensei wasn't in the benches feeding his cats, so it was a good place to talk and have an open forum. Tsuchiura was still in deep thought. He recollected all that had happened and mustered all the courage to face Hino.

"_Nandesu ka_, Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Since when, Hino?"

Hino cocked her head. "Since when, what?"

"Since when…did you like Tsukimori?"

Hino never knew this was coming. Now her best friend was confronting this to her, and she remembered that she had never even told him about it.

"Since…since before the second concours started…look, Tsuchiura-kun, I'm sor-"

"I know. And I admit that I've lost…."

Lost? Lost what? Suddenly, it hit Hino like bull's eye. The very reasons Tsuchiura did many things for her, worried over her, and even defended her was because…can it be that…"

"…do you like me, then, Tsuchiura-kun?" The guy didn't respond. Instead, soft searing tears fell from his eyes, and he nodded.

"From the first time I saw you, I could never forget you, Kahoko…"

Hino was agape. First, it was Yunoki-sempai. Now, him?

"I…_gomen nasai_, Tsuchiura-kun…I never knew, I was too much blinded by my feelings for…for you-know-who… gomen…have I hurt you that much? _Gomen nasai_!"

Soon, tears were falling down her face. Mixed emotions surged within her heart. She felt sorry for her friend, yet something from that encounter after the summer encore seemed to grip her too. What is this feeling? She didn't realize that Tsuchiura went to her and hugged her tight, like he didn't want to let go of her. She returned his embrace like she needed it the most.

"It's all right, Kahoko…I'll continue supporting your love for him, no matter how painful it is for me…I don't care anymore about your feelings for me. I've told you how I feel…and that's what matters now…"

_The present_

Tsuchiura was dazed at what he saw. Hino was wearing a Venus-cut flowing white dress with Swarovski crystals lining the hem in the bust line. Her hair was just combed casually, the usual hairstyle she had, but she looked like Venus herself. He himself, dressed in a Black Tuxedo designed by Nakama Kumiko, never failed to get Hino's attention. The same hunk who dressed that way years before had grown into a handsome young man still elegantly wearing a tuxedo like a prince.

The evening ball started, and the college students, the teachers, everyone, even the guests were excited. An ensemble played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and everyone gave their applauses. Then the dinner began. Kanazawa-sensei approached Hino and Tsuchiura who transferred at the balcony talking after the dinner had started.

"Oy, Tsuchiura, why are you…Hino! What a surprise! Come in! You never told us you were coming over!

"Ehehe, Kanazawa-sensei, konbanwa…a cousin who graduated invited me here, so…I came," Hiho greeted as she bowed. The sensei was all smiles for Tsuchiura. He winked at his former student-turned-co-teacher and mouthed a _gamabare_ to him. He then left them after telling Tsuchiura to have his dinner lest the food run out.

Suddenly, a familiar pop song was played on piano. Everything that Tsuchiura felt, his longings and subdued feelings, emerged. Somehow he felt his old feelings for Hino return.

_If I'm not in love with you , what is this I'm going through tonight? And if my heart is lying then ,what should I believe in? Why do I go crazy? Every time I think about you, baby, why else do I want you like I do if I'm not in love with you? And if I don't need your touch why do I miss you so much tonight? If it's just infatuation then why is my heart aching  
to hold you forever? Give a part of me I thought I'd never give again to someone I could lose if I'm not in love with you. Oh,why in every fantasy do I feel your arms embracing me? Lovers lost in sweet desire. Why in dreams do I surrender like a little baby? Someone help explain this feeling… Someone tell me. If I'm not in love with you , what is this I'm going through tonight? And if my heart is lying then ,what should I believe in? Why do I go crazy? Every time I think about you, baby, why else do I want you like I do if I'm not in love with you? _

Tears started to fall from Tsuchiura's eyes. Hino held his hand with hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Are these subdued feelings still here, Tsuchiura-kun? Did they linger? Did they never die? Is it why you cried upon hearing this song? Do you still love me …even now?"

Tsuchuiura wiped the stray tears from his face. " I still do, even after you and Tsukimori broke up, and even after you and Kaji-kun were together…I still hoped that we'd still make it someday, somehow. My old feelings for you had returned tonight, just as you and I met here again, Kahoko…"

This time, Hino didn't feel any weirdness anymore. Someone dear to her calling her by her first name sent her heart fluttering in delight. After all that she had been through—the broken relationships she had with her past boyfriends, somehow, one feeling locked up inside resurrected. Her old feelings for Tsuchiura, not one of friendship, but one of longing—and love, returned. She had felt this infatuation after the summer encore, but it was forgotten. When she broke up with Kaji-kun, she went someplace to ease up the pains inside. She returned to her native place. Upon strolling by Seiso University [it was Seiso Gakkou / Academy before they graduated], she saw Tsuchiura pass by the corridors of the gen-ed department. Her heartstrings were tugged. However, the feeling of regret and shame filled her heart. She couldn't dare go and face him up after refusing his feelings. How could she have gotten him loose? She was so stupid, she told herself. Every girl in school wished Tsuchiura-kun were her boyfriend, but then Hino filled his mind. Even when he tried dating other girls, somehow, Hino completely got hold of him. Until now.

Hino hugged him tight. "I miss you…Ryotaro…"

_Ryotaro_? She just called him by his first name. He let go of the embrace, but still held her arms. "Did you just call me by my first name?" It surprised him since in Japan, informally calling someone by his first name indicates intimacy.

"ah…"

Then she looked up at him, searched through his eyes for anything she could decipher. "You told me once that you don't need to know how I feel about you. You think that what I feel doesn't matter at all because of your hurt…but I do mind. I felt hurt when I knew you knew about me and Len. But I refused your love because I don't want our friendship to be broken. But somehow, I lost in the way…I never realized…I was too naïve and stupid…I never knew you really loved me that much, Ryotaro. I now realized upon our meeting tonight…that I love you too…"

_That I love you too…_ Those words kept ringing on Tsuchiura's ears. He couldn't believe Hino's revelation.

"I really do love you, Ryotaro…and I always did…"

"Kahoko…"

"That's why I don't want this night to end without you saying anything about my confession…Say something, Ryotaro…_onegai_…please…" And more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't realize that Tsuchiura's hand was already cupping her chin. He bent down to meet her face, and for the first time, their lips met. His lips brushed gently to hers, and she responded. All the feelings both hid surfaced. Tsuchiura broke the kiss, but his face was still close to Hino's.

"I still love you, Kahoko…arigatoo…your confession cleared up the mist that clouded my head for so long…"

"_Honto ni?_"

"_Hai._ And if I may ask…could…could you be my girlfriend?"

That was the sweetest question Hino heard that day. She nodded and smiled sweetly. After all, they had shared moments; they'd known each other…so why not give each other a chance? She then took his hand which responded now with a squeeze.

"Let's go in now. We don't want to spoil the fun tonight, do we?" she said. And Tsuchiura smiled.

THE END


End file.
